bleachxrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Talia
General Name: Talia Dagher Nicknames: Tara, Tammy, Sam, really just anything she thinks up at the time to avoid giving out her real name. Age: 32 D.O.B: 30 Feb Race: Fullbringer Gender: Female Blood Type: O+ Marital Status: Single Appearance Height: Weight: Hair: Eyes: Skin: Body type: Talia is tall for a woman and of a very slender build. She likes to wear dresses as often as possible when she leaves her home, but will also resort to wearing short shorts and a button-up collared shirt from one of her previous victims. She has long dark hair and dark skin and brown eyes. She will almost always be dressed as normal as any other woman in public, except she will cover her hair and/or face with a traditional hijab or niqab depending on her level of dont-fuck-with-me-now. Personality Talia is very much a private person, not liking to share too much of what's on her mind, how she feels, or what she's done in the past. Silent as possible, she will very rarely introduce herself first, unless she's trying to "fit in" which she will do from time to time in order to make connections and find future playthings. Talia has no idea what a "Fullbringer" is, or that she is one. She is aware that she can see spirits and such, but attributes it to her heaviness into Voodoo and the dark arts. As such, she also carries on her a small fruit paring knife for personal defense, mostly against other humans. Likes Seafood, Jazz music, Wine, Fireplaces Dislikes Salad, "Club" music, Beer, Snow History Talia was born in Iran, but immigrated with her parents and brother to Florida by the time she was 2 years old. She was raised mostly there, though mostly stayed sheltered as their citizenship was not exactly "legal". Her father found a job as a construction worker, mostly laying concrete for new roads across the state and rarely being at home. Her mother was the one who primarily raised her, in a traditional Iranian background as much as she could but leaving the dress portion out as they tried very hard to fit in when they had to go to the market or other public places. When Talia was 15 years old, she had received a high school equivalent home school diploma and helped at a local tattoo shop receiving her pay under the table and tax free as she cleaned up and replaced needles. It was during her time there that she had gained an interest in several of the differing lifestyles of the customers, but mostly of the artists themselves. One man named Omar had been very deep into Voodoo and was the one who introduced her to it. She liked the dolls mostly, and had been cleaning up a bunch of needles and noticing that one had been stuck into the doll, and pulled it out. Omar didn't like this, and immediately slapped her to the ground for it. He screamed at her for touching his property, but she knew that there was another reason behind it and learned that much later. It turned out that the doll was being used against a man that had threatened Omar with shutting the shop down, and the doll was used to silence him. While it sounded ridiculous to her at first, Talia thought it was cute and tried to learn it as well, just as a hobby. Talia ended up liking it so much and becoming quite proficient in the art, using her first doll against Omar himself to bind the arm that slapped her. Her prowess in the craft was much higher than normal however, and she ended up giving him a heart attack and nearly killing him that very night. Since then, she never turned back. Eventually she moved to (Naruki?) and found an abandoned hut near the swamp that she quickly made her home. Powers and Abilities Masteries Fullbring Toto A standard burlap Voodoo Doll. Using Toto and any number of items ranging from a needle to a flame to whatever else, sensations whether pleasurable or painful can be transfered to an opponent or ally. The amount of what the receiving individual would feel is greatly reliant on their Reiatsu. Describe your ability. Describe your ability. 'Known Racial Abilities:' *True Sight *Advanced Manipulation *Shatter Strike Exp notes This section is to record and clearly state EXP earned, spent, and stored with this character and where it is spent. Masteries: REI 1500 HAK 750 SPD 250 WPN 250 Mastery Total = 2750 Racial Abilities: Racial 750 Tech Pack 50 Abilities Total = 800 Total Spent: 3550 Banked: 150 '''Total: '''3700 Interaction Cliff Notes Talia carries on her a small fruit paring knife. Outside of her home, she almost always wears normal clothing and doesn't paint her face. OC Relationships Trivia Talia's Theme is Bottom of the River by Delta Rae. Quotes Optional. Out of Character Info Timezone, etc. Category:Fullbringer